Оригинал
by In vitro
Summary: Копия или все же оригинал?


Название: Оригинал

Автор: In vitro

Пейринг: Зим/Диб

Жанр: драма, романтика, юмор

Рейтинг: PG-13

Аннотация: Копия или все же оригинал?

Предупреждения: ликвидация голема, _Alien_ на горизонте, отсылки к серии _Future Dib_

Примечание: Фанфик был написан для команды _Jhonen __Vasquez_ на ФБ-2014.

_.х.х.х._

Не успел Зим ступить на порог дома, как двери распахнулись, а защитная наномембранная перегородка растворилась.

- Добро пожаловать домой, хозяин! - с неизменно-приветливой улыбкой на лице поприветствовал хозяина базы _Диб_.

- Да, да, - вяло ответил иркенец на добродушные слова.

Он проследовал в холл и сел на диван. _Диб_ тут же услужливо принес пульт от телевизора, предложил сварить космокофе и уселся у ног иркенца в ожидании дальнейших распоряжений.

Зим нахмурился и отодвинулся на другую сторону дивана. Когда _Диб_ последовал за ним, переползая по полу, иркенец не выдержал.

- Отстань от меня, наконец! Иди уже… займись своими делами, ясно?

_Диб_, казалось, не понимал. Взгляд его круглых вдохновленных глаз выражал ожидание иного приказа, связанного с оказанием услуг для хозяина. Единственная эмоция.

- Ладно, все это без толку, - Зим решился. – Давай-ка самоуничтожься.

_Диб_ просто кивнул, выражая согласие, нажал на красную кнопку на предплечье правой руки и взорвался.

Зим криво улыбнулся и, отряхнув пепел с униформы, отправился работать в подземную часть базы.

_.х.х.х._

Первое время использовать двойника злейшего врага не для реализации планов по захвату Земли, а для самоутверждения казалась Зиму верхом иркенской продуктивной мысли. Почему бы и нет? Если подлинный Диб до сих пор не осознал избранности Земли для покорения, не выражает должного уважения высшему инопланетному разуму и желания становиться рабом иркенской элиты, то для начала можно попрактиковаться и на его копии.

Перепрограммированный образец некоторое время прислуживал злобной сестре Диба – Газ – пока не заржавел, и она не выбросила его на свалку, а вот настоящий Диб сумел удрать из клетки с обезьяной и впоследствии, во время одной из сомнительно удачных вылазок на иркенскую территорию, уничтожил копировальный аппарат вместе с инструкциями по технологии изготовления роботов-двойников. Однако во время очередной уборки дома от последствий игрищ неугомонного иркенского робота с человеческой едой Зим обнаружил в кладовке с робородителями завалявшийся прототипный экземпляр. Его еще до осуществления операции подмены украл для забавы Гир, а впоследствии и робот, и сам иркенец забыли о его существовании.

После включения и калибровки_ Диб_ оказался очень даже функциональным. Он выполнял все, что хозяин ему приказывал: падал ниц со словами «Слушаю и повинуюсь, господин!»; послушно дезинфицировал все помещения базы от микробов; вышивая новый флаг «Я люблю Землю!», твердил о том, что Зим – самый идеальный рабовладелец и повелитель Вселенной.

Два дня Зим прожил в утопии самодовольства. Но на третий появилось смутное ощущение, что что-то не так. _Диб_, как и прежде, делал все, что Зим ему велел. Он не возмущался, когда хозяин заставил его назвать распространительницу косметики «вонючей никчемной человеческой личинкой»; он не намеревался пролезть в Ядро базы, когда Зим случайно забыл закрыть проем, ведущий на секретный уровень; он не пытался заснять иркенца на камеру, когда тот ходил без маскировки, занимался опытами над Ником либо конструировал очередное Оружие погибели. Для проверки лояльности _Диба_ Зим в его присутствии специально рассказал Гиру о новых планах захвата Земли, но в итоге взрыву «МакМяса» и распространения нечистот этого заведения по всей округе помешал подлинный Диб.

_Диб_ был излишне покорным, и это, как ни странно, было плохо.

Тогда-то Зим и понял, чего не хватает послушному _Дибу_, чтобы стать совершенным: конфликтности. Однако перепрограммирование привело к тому, что новый _Диб_ стал вести себя излишне агрессивно: он больше не выполнял приказы, а только крушил все на своем пути. И лишь благодаря Гиру, вовремя переключившему у озверевшего _Диба_ тумблер подачи энергии, остатки базы сохранились, а избитый Зим прошел реактивацию.

Оригинальный Диб, проходя мимо почти разрушенной базы, даже наигранно сочувственно поинтересовался, что же у иркенца произошло, что все развалено, и удивился, почему он сам к этому не причастен. Разумеется, именно ДИБ! был во всем этом виноват, но у Зима в то время не было ни сил, ни времени с ним спорить.

Новое перепрограммирование внесло в характер _Диба_ настырность. Теперь он следовал за своим владельцем по пятам либо норовил попасть под ноги и мешал выполнять злодейские планы. Однако _Диб_ ни разу не попытался понять, в чем же они состоят, в то время как настоящий Диб едва не проведал о сверхсекретной операции по загрязнению планеты пластиковыми бутылками. И если бы не существовали люди, которые активно занимались плагиатом этой гениальной идеи и сами упрямо загрязняли Землю мусором, Зим бы от нее в конце концов не отказался.

Корректировка _Диба_ на автономный мыслительный процесс вызывала стойкие сомнения у Компьютера. Он предупредил хозяина, что последствия могут быть весьма непредсказуемыми, но Зим приказал советчику молчать. В итоге новый _Диб_ иркенцу тоже не понравился. Его взгляд был почти осмысленным; он был в меру строптивый, в меру послушный; но, держа его за руку, Зим не чувствовал разницы между ним и мебелью. Тот же Гир, классический робот, был много человечнее. Иркенец пока не понимал почему.

Возвращаясь домой после очередной драки с оригинальным Дибом за право проведения опытов над одноклассниками, Зим решил, что заставит _Диба_ меньше улыбаться, больше спорить, и, пожалуй, больше его касаться. Драки были одним из многих важных аспектов их вражеского сосуществования, а, значит, двойник должен был перенять и эти функции.

Но при попытке его поцеловать Зим осознал, что металлический _Диб_ никогда НЕ ПОТЕПЛЕЕТ, даже если нарастить на нем человеческую кожу и ежедневно вносить новые корректировки в поведение. Он никогда не будет настоящим. Смысла в его создании и существовании нет. Это была… ошибка.

Искусственный бездушный _Диб_ ему надоел.

_.__х__.__х__.__х__._

Во входную дверь позвонили. Поднимаясь на надземный уровень базы, отрываясь от разработки нового гениального плана захвата Земли, Зим решил: если это очередной маркетолог, то отправит ее/его на опыты в компанию к Нику – даже с зондом счастья тому в последнее время стало скучновато. Как, впрочем, и иркенцу с _Дибом_.

На пороге стоял Диб. Подлинный.

- Чего тебе надо? – насупился Зим. – Как ты смеешь тревожить покой великого завоевателя с далеких планет?

Но Диб на него не смотрел: он постоянно дергался и озирался назад, как будто за забором вот-вот должен был появиться САНТА, и дышал с трудом, будто всю дорогу к дому своего врага бежал сломя голову.

- Тут, в общем, ну, понимаешь… - начал он объяснять, закусывая губу и продолжая избегать контакта взглядов с иркенцем.

Но Зим все понял и без последующих конкретных объяснений. Каждый раз, когда этот человек приходил к нему и вместо пустых угроз разоблачения или попыток сфотографировать начинал мямлить, это означало, что он пришел просить о сотрудничестве.

- … я планировал изобрести оружие, которое раз и навсегда избавит Землю от тебя. Я воспользовался отцовским преобразователем напряжения, пылесосом Газ и антивеществом, которое создал на вчерашнем уроке труда в Шголе. Но что-то пошло не так. Через шланг, которым я планировал отправить тебя и твою базу в другое измерение, наружу пролезло чудовище. Это что-то вроде… Помнишь мисс Биттерс в моих кошмарах, а?

- Допустим, помню, - скривился Зим, вспоминая импозантную учительницу-чужого и попутно соображая, на каком уровне базы хранится огнемет.

Диб радостно кивнул, продолжая нервно кусать губы. Зим рефлекторно облизал свои.

- В общем, я пытался выключить пылесос, но он сломался, и я еле ноги оттуда унес. Сейчас мне очень нужна твоя база, чтобы синтезировать антиантивещество, которое поглотит это чудовище и мой, то есть Газ, пылесос…

Как обычно в подобных случаях, Зим уже собрался было разразиться громким хохотом, указать Дибу на то, что он вонючка и полный болван, справедливо возмутиться: КАК ДИБ СМЕЕТ обращаться за помощью к своему величайшему врагу. Затем громко хлопнуть дверью перед его носом, намереваясь через окно понаблюдать за приятной картиной того, как чудовище проломит Дибу череп или отложит в него яйца.

Диб выглядел уныло. Похоже, он сам мало верил в результативность своей отчаянной вылазки к логову Зима. Да, иногда обстоятельства складывались таким образом, что злейшие враги были вынуждены в качестве последней инстанции молить друг друга о помощи, но, как правило, это заканчивалось тем, что они посылали друг друга куда подальше и были вынуждены решать сами свои проблемы.

- То есть ТЫ пришел сейчас КО МНЕ, своему вечному врагу, которого собирался уничтожить, просить о помощи? – подытожил Зим.

- Ну, - Диб наконец соизволил посмотреть на иркенца, - ну ДА!.. Так что, мне уходить?

В этот момент во взгляде человека плескались именно те эмоции, которых Зиму никогда не удавалось добиться от _Диба_: страх, отчаянье, неловкость, брезгливость, надежда, ненависть, грусть, аффект, желание - все вместе, все сразу, не по алгоритму, просчитанному Компьютером. Такого глубокого результата глупому устройству никогда не удавалось добиться. И это всего лишь реакция на бесполезное существо, которое даже для завоевания Земли не используешь.

Зим наконец понял: только такой Диб идеален. Настоящий Диб. Он - единственный.

В этот момент за забором показалась морда чудовища – удлиненный череп с двумя парами раскрытых зубастых челюстей, одна в другой, с которых на асфальт скапывала густая липкая слюна. Зим нахмурился: _Диба_ больше нет, некому будет почистить дорожку. Зато другие перспективы, внезапно открывшиеся перед иркенцем, много перекрывали наклевывающиеся проблемы с чужепланетными микробами.

Зим разблокировал наномембранный проход.

- Нет, не уходи. Дай руку!

- Что-о? – не понял Диб, вжимаясь в дверной косяк, – чудовище вертело мощным костистым хвостом, готовясь к победному прыжку к жертве.

- Твою руку. Дай мне ее. Сейчас.

- Зачем?

Конечно, люди не могут пойти против инстинкта самосохранения, и Диб сделал все от него зависимое, чтобы спасти свою жизнь – то есть, протянул руку злейшему врагу.

Верхняя конечность Диба в этот момент оказалась именно такой, как Зим и предполагал, - горячей, слегка влажной, на запястье прощупывался много участившийся пульс. Диб живой. А все предыдущие эмоции во взгляде этого человека затмились неверием, радостью и… теплотой. Последнее было неожиданно само по себе и во много крат непредвиденно приятней, чем раболепные речи и поступки _Диба_.

Даже если настоящий Диб пока не умел без оттенка неверия произносить имя иркенца, Зим, пожалуй, был готов с этим смириться. И попытаться переубедить.

Чудовище исступленно порывалось разбить бронированное окно и добраться до старой и новой жертв, которые, не обращая внимания на его попытки прорвать оборону, занимались чем-то не совсем понятным примитивному разуму инопланетного монстра. Но разобраться в этом у него даже не было возможности – гномы-часовые открыли прицельный огонь и прожгли крыльцо зеленого дома кровью-кислотой непрошенного врага.

Тот же, кого пригласили, до последнего сомневался, можно ли довериться своему вечному оппоненту. Когда иркенец позволил себе НЕКОТОРЫЕ телодвижения, опешивший Диб даже на минуту засомневался в том, с тем ли он чудовищем остался для выяснения отношений. Но в дальнейшем Зим больше не позволил ему жалеть об этом выборе.


End file.
